Give me your heart
by Spooked101
Summary: A series of One shots! Ranges from fluff to angst to romance, with all characters!
1. Can I Save you yet?

He held his head in his hands while the voices whispered in his ears. He hadn't taken the medicine yet and his head was pounding. He fumbled around for his phone, accidentally knocking it off the desk. With a groan, he picked it up and stared at the glass screen.  
He held his head in his hands while the voices whispered in his ears. He hadn't taken the medicine yet and his head was pounding. He fumbled around for his phone, accidentally knocking it off the desk. With a groan, he picked it up and stared at the glass screen.

He wanted to call her, but what if she was busy playing the game?

He thought for a few moments before shakily dialing her number and pressing the phone to his ear. The glass was cold and the dial tone was deafening. After a few rings she finally picked up. Her voice was like honey, it caused him to slump down in the chair as he listened.

"Ray? What's wrong?" She asked.

He sighed and gathered the courage to talk. "I couldn't focus on work, my princess. I wanted to call and see how you were doing. Are you enjoying the game?"

She giggled and started to explain her opinions. "The game is enjoyable! I just wish you could come by more often. It's so lonely and boring here in the room."

He hummed and thought for a moment before carefully choosing his reply.  
"How about I take you to the garden later tonight?" Her voice perked up instantly, making his heart melt.

"That would be perfect! I can't wait!"

He chuckled and glanced at the time. "I'll be over soon my princess, I just have to talk to someone important before we can go."

"Of course! I'll be waiting!"

He muttered a soft farewell before hanging up the call, his heart pounding.

Ray stood up and stretched, his joints and back popped in protest. He groaned and ran his gloved fingers through his hair before going out to find his savior.

He walked through the decorated hallways until he reached the center building. His hand gently knocked before he opened the door, clearing his through to make his presence known.

"Savior? It's me, Ray. I have a simple request."

His savior smiled warmly and curled her fingers, signaling for him to move closer. He obeyed and bowed his head in respect.

"What is your request, Ray?" Her voice was cold and calculating.

"I would like to bring my guest to the gardens tonight, she's feeling suffocated in her bedroom." Ray's voice was shaky, he wasn't used to asking for requests like this.

The savior through for a minute before waving her hand and nodding. "Have them clean up the gardens, there was some construction work going on earlier. I want you two back in before midnight though."

Ray smiled and bowed before thanking her. After he was dismissed, he quickly pulled out his phone and composed a message to his beloved guest.

He practically ran down the hallways back to his office to let some believers know of his request. Once he had send people to do the job, he sat down in his chair and reclined.

In less than an hour I'm meeting her. I wonder how she will like the garden... His mind wandered until it was time to escort her.

Ray nervously straightened his suit before he gently knocked on her door. It opened slowly to reveal his beloved guest in a short skirt and long sleeved top. His breath hitched as he scanned her body, her beauty was his would do anything that her honey voice told him to.

She cleared her throat and looked down as a light blush formed on her cheeks. Ray held out his arm and smiled, trying to dispel the awkward silence.

She took it and they walked through the decorated halls. When they reached a set of double doors, Ray stopped and pulled out a blindfold.

"Please understand my princess, I don't want to ruin the surprise. You'll wear this until we get there?" His voice was soft and gentle. She hesitantly agreed and was silent as Ray gently tied the fabric around her eyes.

He gently held her hand in his as he opened the doors and walked outside. Her hand was small and soft, it made him never want to let go. They walked for a little bit before he stopped and walked behind her.

"We made it, princess. Keep your eyes closed until I say so, okay?" She nodded and bit her bottom lip. Ray carefully untied the blindfold and dropped it to the ground.

"Open your eyes, I'm right behind you." He whispered. Her long eyelashes fluttered as her eyes opened. Her carmel colored eyes lit up as she took in the sights of the garden.

Different colored roses and daffodils were in full bloom, giving the air a soft floral scent. She smiled and walked to the roses, her fingers gently tracing the silky petals.

"Ray, it's beautiful out here. Thank you for doing this!" Her honey voice made him smile. "Your welcome, my princess. I wanted you to pick out some flowers that you like, so that you can take them back to your room."

He walked up to be by her side, where he felt the most comfortable. She laughed and it reminded him of tinkling bells. "Be careful, the roses do have thorns, I don't want you hurting yourself." She smiled and grabbed onto his hand. "Then hold my hand to stop me from trying to touch the thorns."

Ray's breath hitched as he slid his fingers between hers. She talked about the game and how she was enjoying it, but was sad that they still didn't trust her. They walked along the stone path before she stopped to admire some roses.

"Red roses have a special meaning, don't they?" She asked. Ray hummed and nodded. "They mean love, longing, or desire." She nodded and gently touched the petals. "You brought me a bouquet of these the other day..." Her voice was soft and quiet. He gulped and nodded slowly.

"Did you know the meaning of them when you brought them?" Her carmel eyes stared into his mint ones.

"I did."

She smiled once again and squeezed his hand gently. "I loved them, maybe you can bring more sometime?" His heart lept into his mouth as he struggled to speak.

"Y-yes I can do that." He muttered.

They walked for a little more before Ray pulled her into a small gazebo in the center of the garden. They sat down on a bench as the night chill started to set in. It was silent before she started to sing softly. Her voice drew him into a trance, he was lost in the soft melodies that she sang.

"You have a beautiful voice my princess." She blushed and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Thank you Ray." He nodded and looked at their interlocked fingers.

"I thought you would want to pursue the AI's more."

She looked at him sadly before sighing. "I tried to focus on them but, you popping into the messenger always made me happier."

"You mean it?" He asked softly. She nodded and leaned back onto her elbows, her legs swinging back and forth slowly. He noticed her shiver from the slight chill. Ray carefully took off his jacket and draped it over her legs.

"Thank you! I didn't even realize I was cold." She giggled and smiled brightly.

Her smile and heart could outshine the sun. He thought.

They sat like that for a while until she started to yawn frequently. "Are you tired? I can walk you back to your room if you'd like, princess." He offered.

She yawned and nodded. He draped his jacket over her shoulders as they walked hand in hand back to the room.

He opened the door and walked her to the bed. She crawled in and yawned once more before smiling up at him. "Thank you Ray. I really enjoyed spending time with you. Can we do it again sometime?" She had asked. Ray smiled gently and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Of course we can..."

The next morning was torture. The coding and hacking alone took hours, not to mention the constant headache and issues with other believers. Ray checked up on her multiple times through the messenger, when he had time.

They made plans to go for another garden stroll that evening. It gave him something to look forward to.

It was late afternoon when someone came in to take over for a while. He had requested it because his head was pounding nonstop. He sent a quick message to her before reclining in his chair.

Ray: Princess! I got out of working so late! I'll meet you at your room soon, please wear something warm as it's getting colder outside!

Her: That's great Ray! See you soon^^

He smiled and made his way to her bedroom once again. He gently knocked on her door and was greeted with her smiling face. She wore black leggings under a short black skirt, with a beige sweater as her top. Ray offered her his arm and she happily took it.

Once again they walked to the garden, her sweet voice chattered on about how the messenger was today.

They spent most of the evening in the garden and gazebo. They were laying out on the grass, gazing up at the stars when his mind started to wander.

"Princess?" She turned to face him and smiled brightly. "Yes Ray?"

He took a deep breath and furrowed his brow. "You wouldn't leave me right?"

She was silent before laying on her back again. "I don't think so. I enjoy it here, I just wish I could do more than explore that one floor and be in my room."Ray's heart lept with her answer.

" I'll talk to someone important to do that for you, if that's what makes you happy." His voice was firm. She laughed and closed her eyes.

"I'm always happy with you Ray."

He held her hand gently, their fingers intertwined. Was this the happy ending he had always imagined?

"I just wish I could save you sooner..."

Ÿ̵̝͍́̓̌̒o̷̡͂ú̵̞͔̹̎͊ ̵̡̧̾͑̇͘h̴̭̤̊̈́̽͊̆ḁ̵͓̃̕v̴̻̪̒̐̈̚ȩ̷̛̜͚̊̌͜ ̷̹͔̩͕͛̈͘ŕ̵̹͈͐é̸̥͛̏c̴͈͙͕͚̍͌͋̈́͒e̶͍̘̿͗̂̈́͂í̵͓̠̮̥͌̍̾v̵͍̫̪̘̺̒́ě̶͓̈́d̶̡͉͂́̍͆ ̶̗̞̦̳̺̾͗̊̀̂t̶̻̦͑͊̿̌̑h̴̨̙͍͓̄̌̏͒ͅe̷̛̻̩̳͛̔͌͐ ̴̠̟͎̼͊͋͌b̵̞̜͐̐̊̄ͅa̷̠͠d̸̮̪̥͔̂ ̸̛̝̩̓̏̚ȅ̵͔͉̰̜n̵̫͑̽͝d̸͓͊í̷̬̲̟͓̠̇̍n̸̘͇͉̘̳͛͐̀̋̉g̷̴̛̛̲̗̜̪̅̀̊̓̆̋͜Ȑ̷̲͛̈̃é̵̡̧̬̓̅s̸̞̦̼̔̉̚͠ṭ̴̦̗̐̐̽͗͝ͅa̸͔͚͒̏̈̅r̸̢̡͍̝̹̈́̋͌ṭ̶̪͓͚͓͐̍̎?̵͇͉͍̞͔͒  
̶̛̗̰̪̠  
̴̤́͋[̶̻̳̭̥̭̑Y̶̖̪̖͇̥̍̔]̵̨̮̠͇̯̾̂͗ ̵̣̼̤̆́͒[̵̥̹̮̇̊͘͝Ń̷̖͙̳͎̺̉͑̈́͠]̸̺̞̪̭̠͛̽͐

He thought for a few moments before shakily dialing her number and pressing the phone to his ear. The glass was cold and the dial tone was deafening. After a few rings she finally picked up. Her voice was like honey, it caused him to slump down in the chair as he listened.

"Ray? What's wrong?" She asked.

He sighed and gathered the courage to talk. "I couldn't focus on work, my princess. I wanted to call and see how you were doing. Are you enjoying the game?"

She giggled and started to explain her opinions. "The game is enjoyable! I just wish you could come by more often. It's so lonely and boring here in the room."

He hummed and thought for a moment before carefully choosing his reply.  
"How about I take you to the garden later tonight?" Her voice perked up instantly, making his heart melt.

"That would be perfect! I can't wait!"

He chuckled and glanced at the time. "I'll be over soon my princess, I just have to talk to someone important before we can go."

"Of course! I'll be waiting!"

He muttered a soft farewell before hanging up the call, his heart pounding.

Ray stood up and stretched, his joints and back popped in protest. He groaned and ran his gloved fingers through his hair before going out to find his savior.

He walked through the decorated hallways until he reached the center building. His hand gently knocked before he opened the door, clearing his through to make his presence known.

"Savior? It's me, Ray. I have a simple request."

His savior smiled warmly and curled her fingers, signaling for him to move closer. He obeyed and bowed his head in respect.

"What is your request, Ray?" Her voice was cold and calculating.

"I would like to bring my guest to the gardens tonight, she's feeling suffocated in her bedroom." Ray's voice was shaky, he wasn't used to asking for requests like this.

The savior through for a minute before waving her hand and nodding. "Have them clean up the gardens, there was some construction work going on earlier. I want you two back in before midnight though."

Ray smiled and bowed before thanking her. After he was dismissed, he quickly pulled out his phone and composed a message to his beloved guest.

He practically ran down the hallways back to his office to let some believers know of his request. Once he had send people to do the job, he sat down in his chair and reclined.

In less than an hour I'm meeting her. I wonder how she will like the garden... His mind wandered until it was time to escort her.

Ray nervously straightened his suit before he gently knocked on her door. It opened slowly to reveal his beloved guest in a short skirt and long sleeved top. His breath hitched as he scanned her body, her beauty was his would do anything that her honey voice told him to.

She cleared her throat and looked down as a light blush formed on her cheeks. Ray held out his arm and smiled, trying to dispel the awkward silence.

She took it and they walked through the decorated halls. When they reached a set of double doors, Ray stopped and pulled out a blindfold.

"Please understand my princess, I don't want to ruin the surprise. You'll wear this until we get there?" His voice was soft and gentle. She hesitantly agreed and was silent as Ray gently tied the fabric around her eyes.

He gently held her hand in his as he opened the doors and walked outside. Her hand was small and soft, it made him never want to let go. They walked for a little bit before he stopped and walked behind her.

"We made it, princess. Keep your eyes closed until I say so, okay?" She nodded and bit her bottom lip. Ray carefully untied the blindfold and dropped it to the ground.

"Open your eyes, I'm right behind you." He whispered. Her long eyelashes fluttered as her eyes opened. Her carmel colored eyes lit up as she took in the sights of the garden.

Different colored roses and daffodils were in full bloom, giving the air a soft floral scent. She smiled and walked to the roses, her fingers gently tracing the silky petals.

"Ray, it's beautiful out here. Thank you for doing this!" Her honey voice made him smile. "Your welcome, my princess. I wanted you to pick out some flowers that you like, so that you can take them back to your room."

He walked up to be by her side, where he felt the most comfortable. She laughed and it reminded him of tinkling bells. "Be careful, the roses do have thorns, I don't want you hurting yourself." She smiled and grabbed onto his hand. "Then hold my hand to stop me from trying to touch the thorns."

Ray's breath hitched as he slid his fingers between hers. She talked about the game and how she was enjoying it, but was sad that they still didn't trust her. They walked along the stone path before she stopped to admire some roses.

"Red roses have a special meaning, don't they?" She asked. Ray hummed and nodded. "They mean love, longing, or desire." She nodded and gently touched the petals. "You brought me a bouquet of these the other day..." Her voice was soft and quiet. He gulped and nodded slowly.

"Did you know the meaning of them when you brought them?" Her carmel eyes stared into his mint ones.

"I did."

She smiled once again and squeezed his hand gently. "I loved them, maybe you can bring more sometime?" His heart lept into his mouth as he struggled to speak.

"Y-yes I can do that." He muttered.

They walked for a little more before Ray pulled her into a small gazebo in the center of the garden. They sat down on a bench as the night chill started to set in. It was silent before she started to sing softly. Her voice drew him into a trance, he was lost in the soft melodies that she sang.

"You have a beautiful voice my princess." She blushed and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Thank you Ray." He nodded and looked at their interlocked fingers.

"I thought you would want to pursue the AI's more."

She looked at him sadly before sighing. "I tried to focus on them but, you popping into the messenger always made me happier."

"You mean it?" He asked softly. She nodded and leaned back onto her elbows, her legs swinging back and forth slowly. He noticed her shiver from the slight chill. Ray carefully took off his jacket and draped it over her legs.

"Thank you! I didn't even realize I was cold." She giggled and smiled brightly.

Her smile and heart could outshine the sun. He thought.

They sat like that for a while until she started to yawn frequently. "Are you tired? I can walk you back to your room if you'd like, princess." He offered.

She yawned and nodded. He draped his jacket over her shoulders as they walked hand in hand back to the room.

He opened the door and walked her to the bed. She crawled in and yawned once more before smiling up at him. "Thank you Ray. I really enjoyed spending time with you. Can we do it again sometime?" She had asked. Ray smiled gently and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Of course we can..."

The next morning was torture. The coding and hacking alone took hours, not to mention the constant headache and issues with other believers. Ray checked up on her multiple times through the messenger, when he had time.

They made plans to go for another garden stroll that evening. It gave him something to look forward to.

It was late afternoon when someone came in to take over for a while. He had requested it because his head was pounding nonstop. He sent a quick message to her before reclining in his chair.

Ray: Princess! I got out of working so late! I'll meet you at your room soon, please wear something warm as it's getting colder outside!

Her: That's great Ray! See you soon^^

He smiled and made his way to her bedroom once again. He gently knocked on her door and was greeted with her smiling face. She wore black leggings under a short black skirt, with a beige sweater as her top. Ray offered her his arm and she happily took it.

Once again they walked to the garden, her sweet voice chattered on about how the messenger was today.

They spent most of the evening in the garden and gazebo. They were laying out on the grass, gazing up at the stars when his mind started to wander.

"Princess?" She turned to face him and smiled brightly. "Yes Ray?"

He took a deep breath and furrowed his brow. "You wouldn't leave me right?"

She was silent before laying on her back again. "I don't think so. I enjoy it here, I just wish I could do more than explore that one floor and be in my room."Ray's heart lept with her answer.

" I'll talk to someone important to do that for you, if that's what makes you happy." His voice was firm. She laughed and closed her eyes.

"I'm always happy with you Ray."

He held her hand gently, their fingers intertwined. Was this the happy ending he had always imagined?

"I just wish I could save you sooner..."

Ÿ̵̝͍́̓̌̒o̷̡͂ú̵̞͔̹̎͊ ̵̡̧̾͑̇͘h̴̭̤̊̈́̽͊̆ḁ̵͓̃̕v̴̻̪̒̐̈̚ȩ̷̛̜͚̊̌͜ ̷̹͔̩͕͛̈͘ŕ̵̹͈͐é̸̥͛̏c̴͈͙͕͚̍͌͋̈́͒e̶͍̘̿͗̂̈́͂í̵͓̠̮̥͌̍̾v̵͍̫̪̘̺̒́ě̶͓̈́d̶̡͉͂́̍͆ ̶̗̞̦̳̺̾͗̊̀̂t̶̻̦͑͊̿̌̑h̴̨̙͍͓̄̌̏͒ͅe̷̛̻̩̳͛̔͌͐ ̴̠̟͎̼͊͋͌b̵̞̜͐̐̊̄ͅa̷̠͠d̸̮̪̥͔̂ ̸̛̝̩̓̏̚ȅ̵͔͉̰̜n̵̫͑̽͝d̸͓͊í̷̬̲̟͓̠̇̍n̸̘͇͉̘̳͛͐̀̋̉g̷̴̛̛̲̗̜̪̅̀̊̓̆̋͜Ȑ̷̲͛̈̃é̵̡̧̬̓̅s̸̞̦̼̔̉̚͠ṭ̴̦̗̐̐̽͗͝ͅa̸͔͚͒̏̈̅r̸̢̡͍̝̹̈́̋͌ṭ̶̪͓͚͓͐̍̎?̵͇͉͍̞͔͒  
̶̛̗̰̪̠  
̴̤́͋[̶̻̳̭̥̭̑Y̶̖̪̖͇̥̍̔]̵̨̮̠͇̯̾̂͗ ̵̣̼̤̆́͒[̵̥̹̮̇̊͘͝Ń̷̖͙̳͎̺̉͑̈́͠]̸̺̞̪̭̠͛̽͐


	2. Christmas with Him

_Snow, it doesn't happen every year. I guess this year was different. It was after a lot of pain but before the start of a beautiful future._

It was cold when I woke up. I yawned and stretched my arms over to the other side of the bed, expecting to find warmth. I was met with cold sheets carefully folded back into place. _I wonder where he could've went..._ My mind was groggy as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

After slowly leaving the warm embrace of the bed, I padded out to the main area of the studio to look for my fiancé. He was nowhere to be found, which was a little confusing. My fingers brushed over picture frames as I walked around.

I noticed the curtains were drawn back, and the back door slightly ajar. _Ah he must be out there_. I chuckled softly and made my way to the door. From the window, I saw a steaming mug and pale hands holding a brush over a blank canvas.

I carefully opened the door and smiled at him. A painter and photographer, an odd mix that suited him so well. "Good morning Jihyun." I said softly. His mint eyes turned towards me and his face lit up with a small smile. "Good morning my dear!"

I took a few steps toward him and pecked his cheek. Jihyun hummed softly as he set down the brush. "Whatcha painting today?" I asked while sitting down in the chair next to him. "It started to snow for a little bit earlier. I wanted to capture the sunrise with snow." His words were soft, like he was silently wishing for the snow to come back. I studied the canvas.

It was filled with soft pinks and purples, mimicking the early sunrise. A few small snowflakes were sketched out around the scene, along with a silhouette of two people holding hands in the center.

"Well it looks great so far! Can't wait to see the finished product!" I kissed his cheek again and ruffled his soft, mint hair. Jihyun chuckled and patted his lap. I quickly took my place and snuggled up to his chest. The morning was cold, but sitting like this made it bearable.

Jihyun stroked my hair softly while we sat there. It was a rough path to get here. Ghosts from the past kept trying to tear him away and convince me that he was evil. Trust is what saved us, I couldn't begin to imagine what things would be like if I hadn't kept my faith in Jihyun.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly. I smiled sadly and gazed into those beautiful mint eyes. "The past, and how thankful I am for you. His face lit up in a light blush as he smiled. "The past is important to remember but it's what happens in the present and future that really count."

I nodded and laid against his chest again. His hands ran through my hair as we sat there. After a while Jihyun moved to pick up his paintbrush again.

"Do you want me to move so that you can paint?" I asked. He shook his head and pulled the easel closer. "Stay here, it's comforting to paint with company."

I watched as he brushed the pastel colors over the canvas. A brush held professionally created such an intimate scene. The shilloetted couple mirrored Jihyun and I. Hands clasped together in the pale sunlight.

"Do you have any special plans for today?" He asked while still painting. I hummed and ran my fingers over his chest lightly.

"I wanted to put up the tree with you then maybe go for a walk in the park?" He smiled and nodded before placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Sounds like a plan!"

When he reached a stopping point, I got off his lap and went to go get dressed. I wanted to keep lounging but poor Jihyun's legs were probably getting stiff from sitting for so long.

We both went inside to get dressed. Jihyun wore jeans with his grey cardigan, while I wore a skirt with leggings and a warm sweater. While I was pulling my hair up, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder as he smiled. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

I flushed lightly and ruffled his hair with my free hand. He chuckled and pulled out a small box out from his pocket. I turned around and cocked an eyebrow. Jihyun handed the box to me with a shy smile.

Inside was a silver chain with a small camera charm on it. I gently touched it and looked up at Jihyun. His eyes were sparkling as he took the box from my hands.

"Turn around, I'll put it on for you." I obeyed and his hands carefully put the necklace on. After it was clasped, he stepped back and admired how it sat. The charm fell right under my collar bone, the silver chain was subtle yet elegant.

"Its beautiful! I love it!" I rushed to hug him.

"I wanted to give you something that represented a part of myself that you love. I mean, along with the ring, but I thought this would be just as special..." Jihyun fumbled over his words. I chuckled and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

We left the bedroom hand in hand before stopping by the door to put on our coats and scarves. Jihyun's scarf was one I had found recently with the painting Starry Night stitched on it. We left the studio and walked outside.

It was cold, signalling that it might snow soon. Jihyun and I talked about plans for the future while we walked to the park. Before we reached out destination, we stopped at a nearby café to get drinks.

Jihyun ordered a coffee, while I got a hot chocolate. Once the drinks were made, we continued walking.

The park was filled with couples and children. The kids laughed and ran around while the parents and couples watched and laughed along. So much joy in one place because of one little holiday, it was magical.

Jihyun walked me to the small bridge and leaned his elbows against the railing. He took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"Y'know I've been imagining what our wedding will be like."

His words caught me off guard. I stood next to him and pressed my back against the rail. "You have?" I asked softly.

"Indeed I have. I imagine having it here, on this bridge where I proposed. I wanted to have cameras set up all down the aisle so that I could capture every second of your beauty. Those pictures I would later paint, to further capture how radiant you are." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"I could see the gown you'd wear. White with little crystals along the bodice so that you sparkle every time you move. A train that extends behind you, just enough to give it a royal look. A soft veil to hide your blushing cheeks. A queen in my eyes, a beauty to everyone." Jihyun chuckled and stared at the water underneath.

"I would wear a classic tux, nothing too fancy. There could be white petals falling down softly at the altar. Someone we trust could marry us, then we could be together for the rest of time. Then I would sweep you off your feet and take you back home before we packed to go away somewhere for a long honeymoon."

I couldn't speak as he talked about his dream. It was beautiful, it was something he poured his heart into.

"I would love to photograph you and paint you while we are away. It would never be enough though, there would always be something off about them." Jihyun grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"What would be off?" I whispered

He smirked and kissed the tip of my nose. "It wouldn't be able to capture the light you emit or the love you send out. I want to be selfish and keep your light and love to myself... would you let me do that? Would you let me be selfish and spoil you like a queen?" Jihyun's eyes sparkled as he stared into mine.

I gulped and nodded. He grinned and kissed me with all the love he could muster. We stayed there for a while, in each other's arms trying to communicate love without words.

I felt something cold land on my nose when we pulled away. Jihyun held his hand out and smiled as snow collected on it. It was the first snow of Christmas.

"I wish I could propose again, today would've been perfect." He said while brushing snowflakes out of my hair.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I loved this man with all of my heart and being, nothing could change that. Not the past or the future. Jihyun pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas my love. My gift to you is my love and admiration." He said softly.

"Merry Christmas Jihyun. I give you my everything, forever! Also, this!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small chain with a charm on it. The charm was of a paintbrush and violin. I wanted to give him something that represented his mother, since she was a big part of him wanted to find himself.

His eyes grew cloudy with tears as he put it on. The chain sat delicately against his collarbone, standing out against his pale skin.

"I don't deserve you..."

"Neither do I, Jihyun. But I'm glad we're together."

We went back to the studio and spent the rest of the night curled up together. His arms never left me even as we fell asleep.

 _Christmas is truly a magical time of the year. Love is the greatest gift of all, even past the little trinkets that are given. Oh! About that wedding! The date is set! Did you get your invitation yet?_


End file.
